


Sleepwalking

by luminol44



Category: Prisoners (2013), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 拉郎pwp标题来自我麻的《Sleepwalking》「Love is sleepwalking 蜜の味 you’re sweeter than any drug」
Relationships: David Loki/Peter Parker, Detective Loki (Prisoners)/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Sleepwalking

洛基回到自己的办公室还是一肚子火，刚抓回来的嫌疑人十分不配合，审了几个小时也没进展，他们在追的新型禁药，虽然找到了证据却没有关键性的物证，案件进展碰壁。现在大半夜的，轮到同事换自己的岗他才能缓口气。

洛基给自己冲了杯咖啡，想着刚才听到的话。

“话说那个叫彼得的小鬼，听说现在跟着你？你还有空管我，看来他也没那么重要嘛。可惜……”

洛基还没想明白他的意思。

确实，彼得之前和当地的黑帮有些瓜葛，但是他也和洛基保证过再不会和他们来往。洛基当然相信这个自己实质上带了两年的孩子，但是想到他最近行踪可疑又不免有些担心。

作为警察这个职业，洛基向来也很相信自己的直觉，那么今天的直觉就是敲打着他的脑子告诉他肯定有哪里不对，自己一定错过了什么糟糕的问题。他把警局廉价的速溶咖啡灌进喉咙，和交班的同事商量了一下搜查对策，决定先回家看看。

一路上不详的预感越来越强烈，洛基秉承着对自己职业的尊敬没有去闯红灯，结果还在开门的时候插反了钥匙耽误了一点时间。一进门他就听到了一些古怪的动静，屋内一片漆黑，只是从卧室里传来什么东西碰撞的声音和沉重的呼吸声，洛基反射性地从腰间掏出枪，小心翼翼地往自己熟悉的房间靠近。他没有打开灯，只凭着优秀的夜间视觉和敏锐的感官前进。他举着枪侧身推开房门，却在打开的一瞬间，一个黑影突然喘着粗气靠了上来。

要庆幸黑影扑上来的时候碰倒了衣帽架，洛基没来得及开枪将他当场制服，而是立马意识到这个体温高得吓人的身影是彼得。他连忙收起枪打开灯，想要训斥彼得这种不合时宜的恶作剧，却被眼前的景象吓了一跳。

彼得像是从水里捞出来的一样，平日里蓬松的卷发都被汗湿，贴在额前，而他粗重的呼吸也带着浓厚的水汽，跪在地上将整个身体的重量都靠在洛基身上。

洛基想骂他两句，开口却是忍不住关心他哪里不舒服，是不是发烧了，仔细一看，差点直接转身走开。

如果不是彼得抱住了他的腿。

“彼得你在干什么！！”

彼得皱紧了眉头，一脸痛苦的样子，可视线随着他的手往下才发现他解开了自己的裤子正在自慰。他快速的上下蹂躏着自己的阴茎，那里明显还没有过多的使用过，也没有润滑剂帮忙生生被摩擦得红肿，只有前端可怜兮兮地吐出一点前液。

洛基粗暴地将这个不合时宜的孩子架了起来，狠狠地摔进床上。现在教训他也没用，可就在洛基转身要离开的时候，彼得却开始不停叫起他的名字。

“大卫，大卫……我射不出来，好难受。”

洛基这下也顾不得矫正彼得没大没小的叫法，而是马上想到了手上的案子。

“你他妈的最近是不是又去找他们了？！”

洛基抓起彼得的领子，将他在根本不能称为是自慰而是虐待自己可怜性器的手也控制住，可彼得还是没有清醒过来，洛基狠了狠心，打了彼得一巴掌。

这一下确实有点狠，彼得更加头晕眼花，却也算是从情欲的泥沼里终于抽出一丝清明，他用力甩了甩自己的头，抬手指了指客厅，接着又像是被抢走心爱玩具的孩子一样，哭闹着要脱自己的裤子。洛基看他实在不正常，从后腰摸出手铐将彼得的一手固定在床头，看了彼得两眼，快步走出房间。

客厅的桌上摆着几个分装的密封袋，袋子被揉得皱皱的，里面分别装着一些不同形状的药片。只有一个袋角落里还印着帮派的徽章，洛基瞬间就明白了是怎么回事，将袋子攥在手心，又冲回了卧室。

还没等他开口训斥彼得又乱来，自己不需要他用这种方式去找线索，却没想到彼得被拷住一只手还能脱掉了自己的裤子，也许是折磨他勃起的阴茎已经不能获得什么快感，这会儿又在试图将手指挤入自己的后穴，他自己摸了几下才稍微挤进一截中指，可内部却因为药物的作用早就被加热到滚烫，一有些刺激便发了疯似的试图吞进更多。

不等彼得为终于找到出口的快感发出呻吟，洛基又再次制止了他。

“怎么回事，他们给你用了什么药？”

“我不知道，我不知道，好难受……”

彼得身上散发出一种诡异的香味，不同于他自己那种淡淡的味道，诡异又魅惑，却是明显的人工加工的香料味。洛基皱了皱鼻子，他不喜欢彼得身上这样不自然的气味，却发现自己似乎也起了反应。他稍微做了下思想斗争，伸手想帮彼得疏解前面，没想到彼得却挣扎得更厉害了。

“不要，不要碰我！”

彼得嘴里喊着，因为痛苦与快感参半而不断收缩着腹部，腰间却控制不住地不停往洛基手心里送。常年握枪的手掌带着厚茧和旧伤，拇指抚上尿道口时彼得又颤颤巍巍吐出一些透明的粘液。彼得却似乎还不愿意放弃毫无威胁的挣扎。

“大卫，大卫，我好想做，大卫，大卫，求求你，你不喜欢我就不要碰我，我、我受不了的。”

他的男孩在几周前突然和自己告白——或许也不能说是突然，一切早有预兆。那天彼得精心准备了晚餐，选择了新领带做礼物，说自己不满足于被监护人的身份，他以一个成年男人的身份喜欢洛基。

向来义无反顾的警探却退却了，他原本想等彼得上大学就渐渐和他疏远关系，和彼得却早就猜出了他的心思。他怕自己的工作会带来危险，怕自己不如男孩想象的理想，怕一切只是荷尔蒙作祟，怕男孩看出自己一直压抑的感情，最怕没有被爱过的自己不知道如何爱人。

晚餐不欢而散，只有收下的领带被塞在了抽屉最里层。

可他怎么会不喜欢呢？

洛基舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，理性告诉他不应该为彼得的痛苦而兴奋。然而他的男孩身体已经成熟，却依旧干净漂亮，也许有人会嫌弃男孩的上身太过于健壮，洛基会嘲笑他们不懂得欣赏，男孩漂亮的肌肉此时在被扯开的衬衫中半遮半掩，强壮却虚弱地微微颤抖。

如果警局获取的资料没错，这次开发的新药是专供那些有特殊性癖的上流人士的，药效还没有完全解明，轻则让人丧失反抗能力，意识模糊，控制力低下却强化感官，在挑起性欲的情况下无法自己解决，而且长期服用会有依赖性。洛基觉得自己快气炸了，他气彼得以身犯险，更气那群混蛋居然敢在彼得身上做实验。

那些变态怎么会懂，自由有活力的彼得才是最充满魅力的，可是，是自己害他变成了这样。也许就是因为自己拒绝彼得，他才不惜以身犯险去帮自己。

想到这里洛基才意识到自己犯了多大的错，现在却只能亲吻彼得眼角的泪珠赎罪。

这次彼得没有再反抗，洛基身上也带着薄汗，彼得最为迷恋的那种如蜜糖一般的甜味似乎安抚了他的神经，却让他全身更是痒得厉害，似乎百虫都被这甜香吸引，从里到外在彼得体内爬动。他似是推搡又像要拉扯，将洛基的头发和衣领都揉得一团糟，手指却颤抖着解不开一个扣子。

洛基不愿意在彼得不完全清明的时候推进他们的关系，但是也明白或许现在放任自己是另一种慈悲。

他将两人的衣物都褪去，他仅是向后脱去衬衫的动作就让彼得又忍不住扭动了下不安分的下身，毕竟这是他第一次梦遗时就梦到过的场景。

少了衣物的阻隔，洛基的手掌更加直接地抚摸过男孩的肌肤，彼得也不堪示弱，不顾一只手还被拷在墙头，抬起身舔咬男人脖颈的纹身和胸口，贪婪地摄取那比药物还令他沉迷的气味。

洛基耐着性子让他玩弄了一会自己的乳头，趁着彼得沉迷吸吮的时候，让他分开双腿坐上自己的大腿，手掌揉着他的臀部，用手指摩擦着穴口。那里刚刚只吃进过一根男孩自己的手指，这下却要突然迎接男人的进攻。可不等洛基犹豫，彼得反而先抓着他的手就要往身体里塞，在药物的作用下彼得的身体根本使不上力，几乎没有阻隔就放任男人的手指入侵，内部的温度更是热得吓人，洛基勉强在床头找到了一点润肤乳，再次伸进去搅动的时候，甚至挤出了淫靡的水声。

男孩的阴茎在药物的作用下备受折磨，被他自己弄到快要磨破皮却怎么也发泄不出来，现在却因为洛基的爱抚终于找到了一些突破，可这不够，这远远还不够，彼得难耐地抱紧他的监护人，他的好警官，修剪干净的指甲没轻没重地挠着男人的后背。看来不插入还是解决不了问题，洛基将全身瘫软的彼得放倒在床上，去解开他的手铐，而彼得却好像一秒都不愿意分开，挣扎着又要抱紧他的男人。

所幸洛基没有让他寂寞太久，他心疼地揉了揉男孩红肿的手腕，亲吻了一下那些痕迹，而一放开，彼得变急不可耐地握住了洛基的下身。

“你个小坏蛋。”

当然不用彼得逼迫，洛基也等了太久，现在他不想等了。洛基抚摸着彼得柔软的大腿内侧，将他的腿折向胸口，让彼得扶着自己的下身就送了进去。

这一切都那么不恰好又那么理所当然，男孩的身体还不能习惯男人的入侵，但身体的不适被药物麻痹，更重要的是得偿所愿的快感让那几分勉强都变成了调味剂。警探经过充分训练的腰腹力量也不能小觑，每一次都退到边缘又撞进全部，几下就让之前一直在崩溃边缘游走的彼得射了出来。洛基似乎也被侵蚀了神经，顾不得温柔地停下等彼得高潮，反而在他随着一边射精同时又一下下绞紧的后穴里继续挺入，毫不客气地顶着彼得的敏感点，让他还没射完几乎又要硬了起来。

洛基以为彼得射了一次就差不多了，忍着想要在自己射精之前抽出来，结果反而被稍稍找回自己身体控制权的彼得占据主动，他把洛基推倒在床上，放任自己全身的重量都落在交合处，他因为洛基填满他的身体而扬起脖颈，强迫洛基射了进来。自己的阴茎也因为这快感又立了起来，抖动着拍打彼此的小腹。

然而年轻人似乎还不满足，上下吞吐了几下之后，为了方便动作，背对着昆汀再次坐了下去。

这样积极主动的彼得才更是洛基喜欢的模样，虽然遗憾看不清彼得的表情，他也乐于享受自己被一下下吞吃的视觉冲击。他双手揉着彼得的臀部，坏心眼地用拇指挤压拨弄着穴口，心想这个小屁股是怎么吃进自己的，而彼得却像是要证明他的疑虑似的，一次次将洛基吞吃干净。

第二次两人几乎一起射了出来，彼得开着腿架在洛基的膝盖上，背靠着洛基有力的胸肌，转头向他索吻。

这是他们第一次认真接吻，彼得因为自己口鼻之间和身体里都染满了洛基的气味而兴奋得颤抖，他翻了个身，正面加深这个吻。洛基厚软的舌头被彼得吸进嘴里，而软下的性器从彼得身体滑出。

“抱歉，但是……我得把……嗯……那些东西，嗯……你别咬破我舌头，得把东西送回警局。”

洛基拍了拍彼得的臀部想让他起来，却惹得彼得没能夹紧，放任洛基的精液流了出来。洛基的指尖摸到自己射进去的东西，骂了一句之后自暴自弃地回应起彼得的吻，顺便将漏出来的浊液又塞回彼得红肿的后穴。

终于这个吻让年轻人心满意足，也不再夹紧洛基的手指，从洛基身上跌落到床上。

“我没事了，你快去吧。”

洛基担心地看着他，从声音判断彼得确实没事了，身体微微的颤抖应该只是余韵而不是药效。他起身穿好裤子，才发现背对着他的彼得把他的衬衫压在身下。

“这件留给我……不行了我可以用它……”

洛基无声地笑了笑，俯身亲吻了下彼得光裸又零星布着红痕的脊背，从衣柜拿出一件干净的衣服。重新装备好手枪和手铐，天还没亮，运气好的话他明天中午之前还能回来一趟。

“你最好还是忍忍，直接用我。”


End file.
